Count Harebourg
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Bad Timing * Multicount * Jacquemart * Pendumonium Drops |} Strategy At the start of your turn, you will be assigned a rotation degree. Every single spell you want to aim at a specific cell, will instead have to be aimed to your rotation cell in order to be casted in the desired cell. (note that if you hit a monster while next to it, each time you hit it you will have to rotate your attacks and additional 90 degrees anti-clockwise from the original position) Once you get the rotations down, here's the easiest strategy for the fight. (note this is for 4 loot) Save Count for last, and don't pay too much attention to him, he has lots of range, lots of mp, and no LOS. So he will most likely always be able to hit you anyway. Throw him away if he gets close to you, but don't go out of your way to do so. Kill Cycloid: Locks you and unmovable. Kill Treadfast: He's pretty annoying as he coops your chars around and messes up your positions. He has a spell which steals a % HP from chars and enemies at range(not if you're close to him) every time you hit him. This can be unbewitched. Kill Nocturnowl: He will latch onto you and attract himself if you are linear(and apply unhealable state). He only has 3 mp. Try throwing a wasta to him. You cannot hit him from close combat or he will reflect damage. So it's best to hit him from range. Kill Bubotron: Basically the whole fight he does erosion spell on you. He's pretty passive, unless he can get close to you to hit you. He hits very high on low hp. So it's best to 1 turn him with wrath (he's earth weak). Count: He places a glyph around him every turn. This glyph has a range of 3 linear to where he starts his turn. If you start your turn on it (not end), you die. So don't end your turn linear to count at 3 cell range. To vuln him he has to switch positions with one of your allies. Note: You may only deactivate his invuln on even turns. To deactivate it, count must be mirrored to an ally, where you are the pivot. If you do this successfully, Count will switch positions with the ally and invulnerable state will be deactivated. You'll probably have to do this a couple of times before you kill him. Try to time wrath for an even turn so you are able to hit him, if not, you could try to deactivate the invuln on your last char on the even turn for him to be vulned through the odd turn as well. Note: When you vuln count, make sure that he doesn't switch positions with a non-passable cell or a summon, as this will insta kill your whole team. After you hit him in the even turn, at his start of the odd turn, he will cast a spell similar to Rouge's Rougery, where he will clone himself 4 times. Don't hit him as he may switch positions with an empty cell and you will die. Instead try to push him back to find the real count. Or don't do anything and don't stand linear to any of them as the real one will cast the glyph next turn. Video Strategy Fan made video strategy for Count Harebourg. Notes You must defeat for the Wanted: Count Harebourg & The Whitewalkers quests. Category:Frigost Island